


Reencuentro Prendiente

by Mizuki_chan12



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Spoiler de Marine Ford
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_chan12/pseuds/Mizuki_chan12
Summary: Un último encuentro y una última charla, era lo único que necesitaban para calmar la inquietud de sus corazones. Y el destino no les negaría aquel último placer.





	Reencuentro Prendiente

**Author's Note:**

> •One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

En el lugar se respiraba una tranquilidad que no recordaba haber sentido en años, las paredes de madera de la casa donde se encontraban y el interminable cielo azul que se asomaba por las ventanas no hacía nada más que aumentar aquella sensación, ¿la sentiría nuevamente? A pesar de que anhelaba que la respuesta fuera "sí" no podía mentirse, no creía ser capaz de experimentar algo así mientras viviera.

―¿Nos sentamos? ―preguntó Ace mientras servía té en ambas tazas que se encontraban en la mesa al centro de la habitación. Sobre la fina vajilla también se encontraban galletas y unos cuantos dulces dignos de los mejores cocineros de Whole Cake.

Sabo se acercó extrañado, un millón de pensamientos y sentimientos se arremolinaban en todo su ser, pero entre todos ellos el que más predominaba era la felicidad.

―No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó como un susurró al viento mientras sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba lentamente. El de pecas simplemente negó con la cabeza.

―Hay muchas cosas que contarnos, ¿me equivoco? Lo mejor será que empecemos antes de... ―Se vio interrumpido por el súbito abrazo del rubio, no le importaban una mierda el té, las galletas, los postres o la fina vajilla que ahora se encontraban en el piso, solo quería abrazar a la persona frente a él y no volver a soltarla nunca.

―No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado, idiota... ―murmuró mientras finas lágrimas iban viajando a lo largo de sus mejillas.

―¿Quién fue el que desapareció primero? ―dijo con un falso tono de reproche mientras correspondía el abrazo.

―Lo lamento, los preocupé mucho a los dos, ¿cierto? ―Sonrió ligeramente―. Luffy ni siquiera podía creer que era yo cuando me lo reencontré.

―Lo sé, aún después de todos estos años sigue siendo un llorón, creo que nunca cambiará. Pero aun así ha logrado tener una gran tripulación, compañeros que lo cuidan y se preocupan por él, y también se ha hecho con una gran fama. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme la cara del abuelo cuando se enteró de su recompensa actual. ―Sonrió ante la imagen en su cabeza, ¿quién diría que aquel niño llorón que lo seguía a todos lados sería capaz de derrotar al shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. El rubio no respondió, se limitó a escucharlo, a sentir el movimiento suave de su respiración y la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era él. Ace estaba ahí, a su lado.

―Ace ―dijo con la voz quebrada―, lo lamento. Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte. De verdad que lo siento. ―Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas mientras intentaba no soltarse a llorar en ese instante.

―¡Hey, no sabía que Luffy te había convertido en un llorón a ti también! ―respondió risueño mientras levantaba la cara del segundo al mando de los revolucionarios e intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares―. No fue tu culpa, Sabo, no podías hacer nada.

―¡Lo sé, pero...!

―Pero nada. Escucha, viví mi vida como quise. Obtuve una buena tripulación, gente que me quería, grandes aventuras, dejé mi huella en la historia y nunca me arrepentí de mis decisiones. Inclusive ahora puedo hablar contigo, así que no tiene por qué llorar por mí, porque no hice nada que no quisiera. Salvo reencontrarnos.

Sonrió con cierta amargura mientras escondía la cara en el pecho del azabache. ―Pareciera que estábamos destinados a buscarnos siempre sin nunca encontrarnos, ¿cierto?

―Pero ya nos hemos encontrado. No solo aquí y ahora, desde el momento en que tomaste mi voluntad y comiste la Mera Mera no Mi estamos conectados de una forma especial, una conexión como no la tuve nunca con nadie. ―El otro solo sonrió sin responder―. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo, ¿por qué no me platicas acerca de los revolucionarios y lo que están haciendo? ¿Has encontrado la felicidad allí?

Sabo asintió con la cabeza y se separó del otro para poder verlo a la cara. Durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a platicarle a Ace acerca de su vida como segundo al mando del ejército revolucionario, sus metas y cómo sentía que podían hacer algo mucho más grande de lo que jamás había imaginado, inclusive pudo contarle acerca de su vida fuera de todo ese ajetreo constante: pasatiempos, sueños y miedos, asegurándose de no olvidar ningún detalle por más mínimo que fuera.

―Parece que has estado bastante ocupado, pero me alegra que encontraras lo que te hace feliz ―dijo mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentado y se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

―¿Ya es hora? ―No pudo evitar que un tono de decepción y tristeza invadieran su voz al hacer esa pregunta.

―Me temo que sí, debo irme. Fue agradable volver a encontrarnos. Confío en que cuidarás a Luffy por los dos.

―Sabes que lo haré ―dijo mientras corría a su lado y le brindaba un último abrazo, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que no podía expresar con palabras―. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

―Te aseguro que lo haremos, algún día. Hasta entonces cuídate, Sabo. ―Y con una última sonrisa y un beso en la cabeza como despedida abrió la puerta, dejando que una brillante luz invadiera el cuarto lo cegara momentáneamente.

*** * ***

Despertó sobre una pila de papeles en su escritorio. La luz de la bombilla era la única que iluminaba la habitación en donde se encontraba pues el sol ya se había ocultado hace bastante, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido en esa posición? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero el dolor en su cuello le indicaba que llevaba algo de tiempo, aunque por el momento no le tomase importancia a ese asunto, las sensaciones que vivió en su sueño seguían allí junto a él: el olor a té y repostería, el sonido de la madera contra sus pies y la suave voz de Ace resonando en sus tímpanos, el suave compás de su respiración, la dulce sensación de sentir su cabellera entre sus manos, el reconfortante calor que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose de su ser, dejando un frío sepulcral que no sabía si debía atribuírselo al frío viento que se colaba por su ventana o a la extraña melancolía que empezaba a embriagar su alma. ¿Había sido todo aquello real, o una simple ilusión onírica de su subconsciente que no lograba perdonarse?

―¡Hasta que despiertas, Sabo-kun! ―gritó Koala molesta mientras entraba con una pequeña montaña de papeles entre sus manos―. Me prometiste que me ayudarías esta noche con el papeleo cuando en realidad te la pasaste durmiendo. ¡¿No puedes tomarte tu trabajo en se...?! ―Su molesto monólogo se vio interrumpido cuando observó como su amigo llevaba lentamente su mano a su cabeza mientras ligeras lágrimas descendían lentamente por su rostro. ―¡Sabo-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?! ¿Ha pasado algo?

―No es nada, Koala ―dijo sonriente a pesar que sus ojos no podían parar de lagrimear. ―No pasa nada importante, mejor apurémonos con los documentos. ―Rápidamente se sentó en su escritorio, ignorando las demás preguntas de su compañera. Sus pensamientos solo podían concentrarse en una sola cosa: a pesar de que las demás sensaciones se habían disipado de su cuerpo había un que perduraba y le quemaba con la intensidad de feroces llamas; aquel beso como muestra de despedida y verdadero cariño seguía presente en su cuerpo y le aseguraba que ―a pesar de todo, sueño o realidad― volvería a encontrarse con aquel pecoso tarde o temprano, y que cuando lo hiciera, no sería como aquel encuentro efímero y fugaz de hace unos momentos, este sería majestuoso e interminable. Y esa era una promesa que no olvidaría por nada del mundo.


End file.
